


you, for you (I wanna hold you in my heart)

by muel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Nostalgia, Repressed Memories, Slight fantasy/sci-fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muel/pseuds/muel
Summary: Donghyuck’s mind goes beyond the pink hues of the vanilla sky, beyond the setting sun, and lands on one particular memory.





	you, for you (I wanna hold you in my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my creative writing class, and the prompt was memories.  
> Recently, I lost someone very close to me and this is sort of a vent piece. But at the same time, not really.  
> If you lose someone close to you, please reach out to someone and try not to seclude yourself. I promise it helps.
> 
> warnings for major character death and grief/loss.

The ribbons of clouds floated through Donghyuck’s view, pink and salmon hues in the heavens blending in with the rising sun. He planted his small fingertips on the window- framed by a disgustingly bland white border- and inhaled the cold air conditioning. It was typical, really, how everyone’s eyes were shut, or glued on a screen. No one took time to think.

  
Yes, thinking might be a bit trivial at some points, but Donghyuck likes to think. But sometimes, thinking can be torture; a whiplash of nostalgia, chains of memories clinging on to him. They were burning on him, so deeply, he thought. Images of pretty, swollen lips clinging on to his neck, lingering hands resting on his back. It was all torture. He felt bile rise up on his throat.

Yeah, that’s why people don’t like to think. The cool, sterilized air of the airplane had a numbing effect on Donghyuck. It was okay to think, to indulge yourself in the lavish times of the past, and ignore the wrenching feeling in your damn gut that made you want to scream every time you remember the taste of your name on his lips, the sparkle in his eyes, the way he held your hand. It’s all fine.

  
Donghyuck’s mind goes beyond the pink hues of the vanilla sky, beyond the setting sun, and lands on one particular memory.

  
-

  
“Hyuckie come on!!” Mark said, threading his fingers on Donghyuck’s own, giggling (as always). The other looked at him fondly, taking in Mark’s round glasses and pouty lips, and letting a short laugh escape his own. “I am coming Mark!”, he protested, pulling Mark’s hand closer to him, caressing it gently. Mark stared at him, with a twinkle in his dark eyes, smiling with his cute little lips and small baby teeth. Oh the joy! How happy they were.

Walking their daily supposed jog was a nice habit- for both of them, taking the time to spectate how they were completely and vulnerably in love with each other. How Mark’s cheeks turned a pretty baby pink color every time Donghyuck would peck his forehead (of course Donghyuck would have to stand on his tiptoes for that) and how Mark commented that the other smelled like peaches.

  
They were too invested in each other; teasing each other and indulging each other in the suburban landscape, ignoring the stares of judgemental neighbors and the cries of whiny children in the arms of their mothers.  
It was too perfect.

  
Mark’s soft hands were imprinted on the other’s mind, a lingering peach, thought. Completely soft! Gentle. The hair on Donghyuck’s neck stood up, smiling once again.

  
The next morning though, Mark didn’t wake up again.

  
-

  
A sudden snap of thunder woke Donghyuck from his light, vanilla hued sleep. He frowned as he checked the people around him, who were all in a deep sleep.  
Peculiar situation, he thought how things were going downhill anyway. Yet one thought consumed Donghyuck, filling his groggy brain and consuming it whole with a big gulp.

  
What was going on?!

  
He suddenly remembered Mark, his hands, his specs, his lips, the sparkle in his eyes, his love. He could feel the plane going down, and a quick look out of his window reassured him, that yes, he was going to fall into the ocean and maybe, possibly die.  
He remembered Mark again, and smiled.

  
If he died- they would finally be together again- he made a decision. No one seemed to care about him jumping off the plane, anyway. They were all in a lifeless or dull state, not moving, not breathing. It was kind of peculiar, but Donghyuck didn’t pay much mind to that. His brain was drowning in questions but he was determined to get the hell out of there.

  
So the young man searched frantically under his seat, looking for the god forsaken life vest that was included in the- you know - in case you get caught in the middle of a plane and you’re about to die package. Instead he found a really crappy and really small life vest- and a tarp-like parachute. It wasn’t much; but it was enough to have a chance to maybe survive.

Donghyuck padded his way towards the front of the plane, looking at his rumpled dress pants and wrinkled salmon business casual shirt. He smiled, knowing that he didn’t even know why he was boarding a plane to the middle of nowhere (maybe just to try to escape those haunting memories of Mark).

The young man took one last look inside of the plane, and adjusted the straps on his life vest, fixing the coils on the parachute.

Donghyuck was ready.

 

  
He then closed his eyes and jumped into the deep blue.

**Author's Note:**

> I added a bit of supernatural/sci-fi elements into this just to spice it up a little bit.   
> Also the reason Hyuck doesn’t really care about /how/ he got in the situation because he’s in a life or death dilemma.  
> Another note is that I didn’t really describe Mark’s cause of death because the concept of death is still very painful for me.
> 
> Please make sure to drop a comment or a kudos! They make me very happy :)
> 
> Also, please stay safe.


End file.
